The Many Superpowers of Sheldon Lee Cooper
by knwho
Summary: Penny discovers Sheldon's superpowers. COMPLETE, M.
1. Part 1

A/N: Generic BBT disclaimer: I don't own it, never have and probably never will, unless Chuck Lorre is open to offers.

* * *

><p><strong>The Many Superpowers of Sheldon Lee Cooper<strong>

Leonard had told her once that, Sheldon was one lab accident from becoming a super villain. The others agreed, however what they didn't know was that Sheldon already had superpowers. And they were definitely not used for evil, devilish in the good, playful sense but, definitely not evil.

_Telepathy_

Penny found out this superpower, gradually while living across the hall. At first she waved it off as a lucky guess or coincidence, but then it got freaky. One morning, she had come over to re-pay part of the money he had loaned her, only to hear, "Don't bother Penny, the $287.83 check is not necessary." _Wait, how did he know she had a check for that amount?_ "As I've told you Penny, repayment is not necessary." That was freaky thing number one.

Freaky/sweet thing two, happened a few weeks later, As she was leaving for her shift, he came out and without hesitation or awkwardness, put his arms around her into a gentle hug. "There, there. Sheldon's here." And walked back into 4A. Leaving Penny standing there shocked and in awe. "What was that about?" she thought. Then remembered that yesterday her mom phoned to tell her that Mr. Jiggles - her horse - had died. But she didn't tell, Sheldon, Leonard or anyone else and as far as she knew everything was normal at the guys' place, because she didn't get the call until after she returned.

Freaky thing three was a single white rose on her coffee table after she returned from her shift. Along with a note that read, "Mr. Jiggles will be missed. - Dr. Sheldon L. Cooper" _Holy crap on a cracker, either he's bugged my place or he can read my mind._

_Super Strength_

Penny had witnessed Sheldon defeating Raj in arm wrestling without any effort so she knew had some upper body strength, hidden underneath the dual-layered shirts. What she didn't know or expect was to see it on full display. After five years, of living across the hall, Leonard moved out to be closer to Priya, and by closer he meant "living with". Priya had gotten her own place and she and Leonard were getting more and more serious which didn't bother Penny. She was happy for him.

That's when it happened, he knocked on her door at exactly 11:01 AM to avoid being incapacitated by her "Don't Knock Before 11" rule. When she answered, she saw that he was dressed very unSheldon-y. No dual-layered shirts, no plaid pleated pants, he was simply dressed in a white Hanes undershirt, faded blue jeans and sneakers. He was dare she say, hot? "May I come in?" That snapped her away from his attire. "Huh, yeah sure." She let him in. "Penny as you are aware, Leonard has moved out, and now I have an extra bedroom that will go unused," he continued to talk, but all she could do was ogle Sheldon, as she watched his chest move as he talked. "... in conclusion, given your financial situation and my need for an extra occupant, would you consider moving in with me?" He finished, she snapped back just in time to hear the last part, Sheldon Cooper was asking her, Penny to move in, she didn't know what to say. "Can I think about it?" she finally said.

"Of course. Seeing how today is your off day, I'm sure you'll have time to ponder my proposal. Excuse me, I need to go finish setting up the weight room." As he turned to leave, she turned and said, "You have a weight room?" "Yes, you see our apartment is a 3 bedroom, 1 bath arrangement, the extra room was Leonard's "Man Cave", if you will, it was nothing more then all of his comics, actions figures and arcade games." "So, why didn't I see it when I was dating him?" Penny asked incredulously. "Oh, you've walked passed it many times, but because Leonard insisted that if girls knew of his "Man Cave" he "wouldn't get any" so as part of the Roommate Agreement I had the lock changed and reconfigured the front to look like a hallway storage room. Now that he has moved out however, I have place for my weights and machines." _Holy crap, Sheldon works out!_ "Can I see it?" she asked absentminded. "You may, after I have placed everything according to my specifications." "When will that be?" "Not long, I have two more weight racks to bring up. Excuse me." He left.

Penny was, as with the Mr. Jiggles incident a few years back left there in shock and awe, more awe this time. Fifteen minutes later she heard a loud grunt from the hallway and metal against metal. She opened her door to reveal Sheldon carrying up the stairs at least 200 pounds worth of weight plus the rack - by himself! When he set it down to catch his breath and wipe off sweat with his shoulder cuff, she had to step back against the hallway wall to brace herself. God, he looked hot! She was actually fanning herself. She had never seen this side of Sheldon but she liked it - a lot! "Sheldon!" she called. He looked at her. "Yes." "Excellent. I'll start moving your large items once this is settled." She grinned to herself as she watched Sheldon move in his weight rack.

_Super Speed_

She had been living with Sheldon for about 3 months now and she has to admit it felt really good, very natural; they weren't dating but they did do more couple-like things aside from spaghetti and hot dogs and Halo Night.

She begged him to go with her to the Santa Monica Pier for July 4th Weekend and he begrudgingly agreed. There set up for the Fourth was a carnival much in the style of Coney Island. So, they ate frozen lemonade (a guilty pleasure of Sheldon's she fished out of him), rode the Ferris Wheel (after a lot of begging from Penny), the Merry-Go-Round and played carnival games. Penny wasn't any good, and it didn't help that Sheldon would "tsk, tsk" afterwards.

After walking by a long booth where Penny saw the largest Hello Kitty plushie ever, she decided to play to win it. "Excuse me," she asked the carnie, "what would it take to win that Hello Kitty?" "Simple, you just have to beat the targeted time running." "What's the distance and time?" "Forty yards and 4.5 seconds for that plushie." The man answered. Penny knew she could do this, she ran track in high school along with being head cheerleader.

So, she stretched as Sheldon looked on. "Ready. Set. Go." and Penny was off. After lunging across the line she asked for her time, the carnie pointed to the large display above him. 4.78. Damn. She looked dejected. "Penny, would you like that stuffed plushie?" Sheldon finally asks looking at a disappointed Penny. She nodded shyly like a child. "Excuse me, could I try?" "Sure, slick." Then Penny looked at Sheldon, "Sheldon, you're in loafers and pleated pants, how are you going to beat that time?" She asked before she realized she shouldn't have. "Penny," he said mildly condescending, "I have a working knowledge of all things, despite not knowing your "Radiohead"; this is simple kinetic physics." She gave a slight smile. Sheldon took his stance, he had the look and grace of a seasoned sprinter, no surprise given his long frame. "Ready. Set. Go."

And Sheldon was off, he came back seconds later only to be greet by two gaping mouths. "That was incredible, Sheldon!" Penny squealed. "That was damn fast. Do you run or play sports?" the carnie asks. "No, I'm a theoretical physicist at Caltech." The carnie looked bewildered but went to grab the plushie. "Here you go." He handed it to Penny who took it in both hands. They left. While doing so several people started to murmur and look at them. "Penny, why are people looking and whispering?" "Because of your time." He glanced back to look. 4.19. When they got home Penny went to put the plushie in her room. Sheldon went on YouTube to see if the Avengers 2 trailer had been released. What greeted him was a video entitled "The Flash in Street Clothes", it was video of his run, the description read, "Guy in street clothes runs a 4.19 forty, wins stuff animal for girlfriend." Sheldon looked at that last word, and thought. "I quite like the sound of that."


	2. Part 2

**The Many Superpowers of Sheldon Lee Cooper (Part 2)**

* * *

><p><em>X-Ray Vision<em>

Sheldon had told her once that the hero always peeks, but lately she had felt his eyes on her more often and it wasn't in an accusatory way; it was more like he was checking her out. That made her blush, and secretly squeal inside. "Penny, I see that you have you have removed your 'Soup' tattoo for the proper 'Courage' character." He said one evening while at his desk. "Huh? How did you know?" Penny asked curiously from "her spot". "Have you been peeking at me, again?" "No." he simply said, turning back to his computer. "Then, explain yourself Sheldon Cooper." Her voice up a decibel. "Very well. I have X-Ray vision." He said it so nonchalantly that she almost believed him.

"Really? Prove it." "All right, how do you suggest I do so in such a way that will make you believe me, Penny?" "Where and what is my birthmark?" he stared at her for a few seconds. "Your birthmark is located on the right side below your hip, it is a 4 cm baseball bat-like shape. Perhaps, that's where your father's nickname for you came from, although I can't be certain." _Lucky guess._ She frowned. "One more test." "All right."

She walks over to the bookcase and grabs her copy of "The Taming of the Shrew," she then walks over to her desk, grabs a sheet of paper and returns to the couch, scribbles something and places the book in front of it. "Tell me what it says." "Very well," he states, studying it for few more seconds, "It is facing you in the correct orientation and says, 'I like Sheldon.'" Her mouth drops as a smug grin appears on his. She walks over and says, "It's true, you know." And slowly eases herself onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him. He looks at her bug-eyed and does not move. She presses her lips to his, he is slow to reciprocate but soon does and WOW! After what seemed like ages they break apart. Both trying to recover, both lips swollen, pulse rates and heart rates slowly returning to normal. "Penny," "Yeah?" "I have telepathy, as well." "Then tell me what I'm thinking?" she says flirtatiously. "You're thinking, 'I hope he kisses me again.'" "Right you are, Dr. Wackadoodle." She smiles as she leans in for another.

_Copy Ability_

While Penny knew that Sheldon was pretty much stuck to his ways, it never ceases to surprise he when he would do something very unSheldon-y. The few examples she had was the day she decided to move in and saw him in non-Sheldon apparel, her hug on Christmas and the kiss they shared that led to him asking her out, the following evening. She also knew that Sheldon had abilities that he chose not to engage in like, dancing, dating or having sex. And while he proved that while he doesn't dance, he is certainly very capable. Which made her giggle at how he would respond with the last two, now that they were together.

Which led her to the discovery of a talent of Sheldon's that reminded her of Kirby of Nintendo fame. Again, at first she chalked it up him learning more about social norms and conventions, but then...

On their third date which just so happened to occur on Anything-Can-Happen-Thursday, she saw it. She had dragged Sheldon to a club after dinner at a non-Sheldon approved restaurant. At dinner, his demeanor, attire and quirks were nothing out of the ordinary. The club soon changed all that. Refusing her offer to drink and dance and complaining about the blaring music and wild flashing lights, was classic Sheldon. He was standing by a rail sipping a $7.00 bottle of water, making note that if they were to come here again he would bring his own and watching Penny as she had joined up with a group of girls in a circle to avoid the requests of the men there.

While watching her dance with her new circle, Sheldon was interrupted by a finely dressed man in a suit, light cologne, and just a hint of ruffled hair to make him seem casual. "Slim pickings, huh?" "I beg your pardon." Sheldon asks. "Not a lot of potential out on the floor," the man said again. Sheldon just looked at him and sort of took him in. "Look guy, I know it's lonely but dressin' like that isn't going to make it any easier," he finished and left. "What an odd thing to say," Sheldon thought.

Penny found him a few minutes later, "Hey, sweetie," kissing his cheek. "Penny, will you wait for me by the entrance?" "Sure, is something wrong." "No, there is just something I need to do." They both walk to the bouncer, it was still early so no line had formed yet. "Please, wait here, Penny." "Sheldon, are you sure you don't want me to come with?" "I am." And was off.

Within 20 minutes he was back. Dressed in double-breast navy suit with matching leather shoes; his walk was more of a strut - not John Travolta in _Saturday Night Fever _- but a cool, confident all-business strut. Looking at him, Penny couldn't believe it, who, why and how? All these questions flooded her head until she dismissed them to ogled Sheldon in the same way the day she saw him in jeans and an undershirt.

Upon reaching the entrance, Sheldon took Penny in his arms, dipped her, kissed her and whispered, "I hope I am not too forward, I know how you like to initiate," he finishes with a grin. After righting Penny up, she just stood, frozen at the events of the last half hour. Sheldon changed his clothes, demeanor and mannerisms in a mere 20 minutes. Wow. "Penny, are you ill?" She came to her senses only to leap into his arms to place another kiss on his lips. "Sheldon, what? Why? How?" She sputtered. "After not fitting in, the other times you dragged Leonard, Wolowitz, Raj and myself to one of these dreadful places, I decided after taking 'in the scene' as they say to act as if we both belonged." Penny smiled, he changed (at least temporarily) for her. "Come Penny." And he led her back in and onto the dance floor.


	3. Part 3

**The Many Superpowers of Sheldon Lee Cooper (Part 3)**

**A/N: The following contains sexual descriptions that may be **unsuitable **for younger audiences. Reader discretion is advised. **

* * *

><p><em>Magical Hands<em>

Having Sheldon for a boyfriend had its definite perks, some she never had or some she never fully experienced from past boyfriends. Even with Leonard. There are the obvious ones, he respects her for who she is, keeps her on her toes with their constant verbal sparring matches and challenges her to aim for bigger, better things; it was at his egging and direction that she landed her first major (or any role, really) in a new CBS' crime/sci fi drama, _Dark Matter_. But probably the best perk are his hands; his long, soft (but firm), graceful, pianist hands that certainly do more than play the piano.

He displayed this talent rather ingeniously if he had to say so. First, it was the occasional touch on the small of her back underneath her tank-top while she was doing the dishes, that made her knees weak and almost caused her to drop a dish.

Second was a first aid massage on her left thigh, after she bumped into his weight rack while watching him workout which caused her to roll her eyes back and let out a small moan. He had never touched her like this. She loved the feel of his soft, sweat-stained hands on her. It was thrill none of her past partners could even do, much less match.

Third, was the night they finally engage in intercourse. Penny may have had more experience, with her being the 'big 'ol five' she was, but Sheldon was never one to back down from a challenge. And Penny had to admit it was the _best_ sex she had ever had. Kurt was too rough, Doug was too passive and with Leonard she was if she had to admit it, just going through the motions - there was no spark, no real electricity or orgasms for that matter. But with Sheldon, the sex was passionate, wild, gentle, yet firm (like his hands) all rolled in to the most amazing sexual experience Penny had ever had. Sheldon knew his hands drove Penny crazy so, expertly with Penny on his bed and facing him he lifted her chin up with his finger and downed his lips forcefully onto hers, moving along the edge of her lower lip causing Penny to let out a soft moan which opened her mouth for exploration. At this, point Sheldon knew that his libido had taken full control of him. While still engaging her mouth and lips with his, he slipped his left hand down to her right bare breast; the one he thought was "an arm" the time she slipped in the shower, and began to play with and caress it. This elicited another moan from Penny as she arched her back which caused them to separate from the kiss. Instead of re-engaging, Sheldon started to kiss her neck, and caress her other breast which made her let out a soft, "Oh, Sheldon." Soon, his right hand slipped away from her breast and slowly ventured to other parts of Penny, massaging them along the way. This sent tingles down her spine. Never during sex had her body received so much gentle and loving attention. All guys did to some extent, but not at Sheldon's level. When his wandering hand reached the inner of her thigh, its brother followed suit, but it was just like Sheldon to always leave gracefully. As his other hand left moving in the same fashion as its other half Sheldon replace the hand, with his tongue. Licking her nipple, hardening it, Penny put her hands on back of his head to keep the dual sensation of his hands and tongue going for as long as possible. Once the left hand had reached its mirrored spot on Penny's silky smooth body, Sheldon lifted his tongue from her breast, "Sheldon..." Penny whined in protest. Sheldon simply looked at her with a slight snickered smile. Sheldon parted Penny's legs, "Beautiful," Sheldon said softly at what was presented him. Penny blushed a deep pink. His hands began to massage her inner thighs, causing Penny to arch her back in pleasure again. Movement of his hands soon went from her thighs to her "Penny Blossom". One hand, felt the wetness of her area, it was extremely wet, which made Sheldon smile, knowing that he was the cause. He spread her apart revealing a light pink wall. Then, in one swift but delicate motion, his left hand returned to her chest, now keyed with the task of caressing both as the other slowly started to slowly rub her area. This, coupled with the caressing of her breasts sent waves of pleasure through her. And caused her to close her eyes to fully feel his magical hands at work on her body. As another wave passed, she let out another, "Oh Sheldon!" Sheldon's right hand was now spreading her apart with two fingers while his left pinched both nipples hardening them again. As he let one finger into her, Penny could feel herself about to climax. "Sheldon... I'm... gonna... come!" Penny said in between breaths, as she closed her eyes again to feel Sheldon's assault on her body. Upon hearing Penny, Sheldon kick it up a notch to get Penny over. His fondling became slightly firmer and vigorous and his actions below quicken - with an added finger. Minutes later, Penny gripped the sheets as she climaxed with his name being expelled from her lips.

As she recovered, Penny asked, "Where... did... you... learn... that?" Lying down, next to her, Sheldon smiled and said, I researched some from Google but mainly from my "Physiology of Humans class, during my undergraduate studies." "Well, that was incredible!" Penny said finally recovered, "But you know we are far from finished, right?" "I do, indeed," stated Sheldon simply. "If you are half as good at what's coming up as you were just now, you will have made me an incredibly satisfied girlfriend. And given what your packin' I'm betting I will be." Penny finished with a giggle. "Penny, was that a challenge?" Sheldon raised an eyebrow. Penny giggled again, "You bet." "Challenged accepted. And it will be more than half, I assure you." And boy was it - 4 times.

_Omni-linguisism_

Penny didn't know whether this power was because he was super smart or if he had always had it, but fail to fully develop it, but it occurred at Raj and Chandra's wedding in New Delhi (Wow, right?) within a year of Penny moving in with Sheldon. Yes, the service and the couple were lovely but, at the reception all eyes were on Penny and Sheldon. By his own admission to the Multi-verse Theory, but none wherein there is a Sheldon Lee Cooper whom dances, yet here he was dancing, with her! "Dude, look at Sheldon!" Raj exclaimed.

"Looks like all it took for Homo Novus to break out of his shell was for you to move out and Penny to move in." Howard chimed in directing it toward Leonard. "Look at him, he's buff, tan, and not as socially awkward anymore. Kudos Leonard." Howard finished patting Leonard on the back. Leonard just sat there swirling his ice tea.

Back on the dance floor, as they waltzed to Wilhelm Richard Wagner's, "Siegfried Idyll" Penny began to cry. "Penny, is there a reason for you to lacrimate?" She looked up at him confused. "To cry." He simplified. "Well, it's just that, Howard and Raj are both married, and Leonard is engaged to Priya, that just leaves us and I was..." He cut her off by putting a hand on her lips then tracing the frame of her face with his hands and in a whisper said, "आप मेरे जीवन में सबसे महत्वपूर्ण व्यक्ति हैं, पैसा और मैं अगर तुम मेरी दुल्हन, मेरे साथी और मेरे प्यार को, हमेशा के लिए होगा सम्मानित किया जाएगा." She looked up into his deep blue eyes and said through tears, "I didn't know you spoke Indian?" He snickered slightly at her referencing the language as Indian and was going to correct her but said simply, "I don't." She gave a small chuckle of her own as the tears were drying up. _Thank god, she wore run-free mascara_. "But I just heard you." He didn't reply, just looked. "What did you say?" she asked through a sniffle. "I said, 'You are the most important person in my life, Penny and I would be honored if you would be my bride, my partner and my love, forever.'" She took a step back, stunned. He stood there looking at her as did everyone else. "Well? Will you, Penny?" He asked calmly. She responded by leaping into his arms, her arms around his neck. "Yes!"


	4. Part 4

**The Many Superpowers of Sheldon Lee Cooper (Part 4)**

**A/N: The following contains sexual descriptions that may be **unsuitable **for younger audiences. Reader discretion is advised. Also fixed a continuity error.**

* * *

><p><em>Heat Manipulation<em>

She couldn't believe it, she was engaged. To Sheldon! Two weeks after the proposal at Raj's wedding and the tingly sensation she had still hadn't dissipated. Sheldon didn't present her with a ring when he asked, but two days later there was one on her finger and Penny couldn't stop staring at it. It was perfect, he had it cut to her specifications but with at his specific instructions.

Penny wanted to call her mother after she received the ring from Sheldon, but put it off when she learned of his most diabolical superpower to date. Heat manipulation. Okay, it's not as though he could really create fire or control heat, but she knew better by now, right?

**(***)**

Sheldon presented her with the ring on Thai Night they were sitting the their spots, Sheldon finished the last of his Pad Thai, turned to her and opened a maroon velvet box. Penny looked at him, then at the box, then squealed, "Oh my god, Sheldon it's beautiful! It's exactly the cut I wanted." "I'm glad." He took the ring out, slipped it on her finger and she in turn jumped on him - only to quickly jump back. "Sheldon, are you feeling okay?" "Fine, why do you ask?" "Because you're really hot, literally!" Sheldon cocked an eyebrow at his fiancée, but stood up, went to the bathroom to and five minutes later returned. "Penny, I'm perfectly healthy," he said calmly.

"But, but your skin, it's all hot to the touch!" Penny exclaimed with worry.

"Oh that, that's nothing."

"What do you mean, it's nothing? You could combust!" Shaking his head, "Penny, that is not possible."

"Then explain yourself, Sheldon Cooper?" Penny glared.

"If I must," Sheldon shrugged, "you see Penny, I possess a condition that is unexplainable by modern medicine, it happens very rarely but when it does the symptoms include, my body temperature rising to about 130ºF, but my organs stay in perfect working condition. In this state, I am able to control heat levels of anything around me."

Penny bit her thumbnail, "What causes it?"

"As I said, modern medicine doesn't know, however I surmise that it is due to physiological changes in my body. It has only happened when I had my first crush, went through puberty and had sex for the first time."

"So, why did you think it manifests itself now?" Penny asks slightly proud of herself for using 'manifest' in a sentence.

"The only logical conclusion I can think of is my body is ready for another physiological shift."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, its ready for something to happen and this is a sort of warning that it will."

"Sheldon, honey, I'm worried, if your like this then I can't snuggle with you. Is there a cure?"

Sheldon thought for a minute before answering, "Yes, I believe so, but I need to do some research before I can know for sure." He immediately makes a beeline for his whiteboard leaving Penny to her food on the couch.

**(***)**

Hours later, Penny is fast asleep in his bed, she figured now that they're engaged, sleeping in separate beds is a bit too traditional. _Translation: it's a bit prudish._ Sheldon however was, still wide awake work and researching in front of his whiteboard. At 3:30 AM, he wakes her.

_Shake-shake-shake_ "Penny."  
><em>Shake-shake-shake<em> "Penny."  
><em>Shake-shake-shake<em> "Penny."

"What Sheldon!" Penny yells still half-asleep.

"I figured out how to cure my condition... at least for now."

"Great, can I go back to bed now?"

"No, you have to hear me out and help."

She lets out a sigh, for all the improvements over the last few years, Sheldon is still Sheldon. He's lucky she loves him so much. "Fine, let me go wash my face and I'll hear you out."

She left and came back minutes later and sat on the bed, hugging her legs to her chest. "All right, Sheldon what did you find out?" Penny huffed.

"Remember, how I told you that my condition only manifests itself during my first crush, puberty and the first time I had coitus?" Penny hated when he used that word but, nodded.

"Well, using empirical data, I conclude that my symptoms happened prior to those events, after those events passed so did my condition."

"Sweetie, it's 3 in the morning can you please get to the point?" Penny asked tiredly.

"I apologize, it seems my body is telling me that it is _indeed_ time for a physiological change."

"And that would that change be exactly?" Penny questioned.

"Well, based on the gradual stages of my condition showing up, I would think procreation."

Penny's mouth dropped. "As in baby-making?"

"In layman's terms, yes."

Penny shook her head, "So your body is telling you that it's time to make baby?" Sheldon nodded.

She shook her head again, "And I would assume the mother would be me?"

"Logically speaking, yes." Sheldon answered. "Is that all right with you?" Sheldon questioned.

Penny thought for a minute, was she ready to be mother; was she ready to be responsible for a human life; hell, was she ready to carry Sheldon's baby? She looked at him, he looked back at her; blue on green, green on blue, and her heart just melted. She was ready, more than ready. "Sheldon, when can we get started?" Penny said as she raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Right now if you want to."

**(***)**

A sultry smile spread across Penny's features as she jumped on hom, surprised that Sheldon's skin was no longer hot to touch. She placed a passionate, hard, heat-filled on his lips, he soon reciprocated digging his hands into her blonde locks, intensifying the sensation. She took off his dual-shirts revealing his cut chest which caused her to run a finger over his pectorals and abs and ghost a kiss on each. Smiling widely, she took off her camisole top presenting her breasts to him which he took with both hands and started to knead and play with causing her to moan. Damn his magical hands. Just like the first time, he spent an enormous amount of time worshipping different parts of her. And for that she was extremely grateful and turned on. After he made her come, with his magic hands (hehe), she released his 9" bulge from its plaid prison, took it in her hand, still amazed after all this time at its size, and surprised at how warm and inviting it felt. Penny stroked him a few times before engulfing his member in her mouth. He let out a shudder and a small "Oh, Penny." She looked up at him, he looked back down at her, smiling. "Do you like it?" He managed to squeak out, "Yes." She continued her amazing assault on him to the point where he had to intentionally remove her. She looked up at him in surprise and slight confusion. "Penny, I believe it's time." She understood as she laid down, spread her legs and he positioned himself over her. No condom, no pill, just Sheldon and Penny. He entered her gently, her walls still too tight for his large member and slowly Sheldon began, _Good God almighty_, Penny thought. Sex with Sheldon had always been great, but with nothing between them, the feeling was indescribable.

As Sheldon continued to thrust himself into Penny, all she could do was wrap her legs around him, hold on and moan in absolute pleasure. "Oh God Sheldon, yes! More!" She screamed. He quicken his movements and moaned even more. Penny on the verge of her second orgasm of the morning when Sheldon groaned, "Penny, I'm close!" "Me too, Sheldon! More, Give it to me harder!" Penny screamed backed in pleasure. Minutes later they both let go, after he was sure he had emptied his load in her, Sheldon slowly pulled out. And collapsed next Penny on the bed. "That was incredible! I know I say that often but this was like Incredible Plus!" Penny exclaimed breathing heavily. Sheldon still recovering simply grunted.

**(***)**

A few weeks later, Penny found out she was late, although she was expecting to be. So, a trip to the drugstore and two pregnancy tests later, one to take, and the other to confirm the first (Sheldon's idea), she presented Sheldon with the results in a Ziploc bag after they got home from work. Penny beamed as she handed him both tests and Sheldon immediately and somewhat out of character put it down picked Penny up, spun her around and placed a soft kiss on her lips and stomach. "I need to call my mom." Penny announced excited.

Penny took out her cell, dialed her mother's number, waited a few seconds before a soft voice with a definite Midwestern twang answered.

"Mom?"

"Penny, sweetheart how are you?" Her mother asked cheerfully.

"Fine, more than that I'm estatic!"

"My, what happened to you, little Missy?"

"Well, you remember Sheldon?"

"The tall praying mantis-looking fellow, you like? Yes I remember," her mother responded again.

Penny blushed, her mother knew for a while that she had a thing for Sheldon even when dating Leonard. "Yeah, well, a few weeks ago at Raj's wedding he proposed to me!"

"What! Penny, honey I'm so happy for you!"

"It gets better," Penny started again. Excitement gushing from her voice.

"Really?" Penny's mother never heard her daughter so excited or happy before.

"We're having a baby!"

"WHAT!" Penny heard the older woman scream so loud that she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Mom, don't worry, this was planned, neither Sheldon or I were drunk, we were completely aware of what we were doing." Penny tried to calm her mother.

"Oh, well in that case. I'm doubly happy for you Penny." Voice now calm. "How far are you?"

"I don't know, a few weeks maybe."Penny said truthfully, Sheldon could probably (and will) calculate when the baby is due for the next several months, she wouldn't put it pass him. "Well, I just wanted to call and let you know that you and Dad will soon be grandparents."

"Thank you dear, I'm happy for you and I'm sure your father will be too once I tell him."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Penny ended the call and sighed contently, she was engaged to an amazing man, with a child on the way and just plain happy. All thanks in part to Sheldon's Heat Manipulation. _More like, In-heat Manipulation._ Penny thought with a smile.


End file.
